


着色

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	1. Chapter 1

养父子军官

（一）  
“齐格飞，上次……”  
“我不打算找对象。”  
红发的Alpha军官微微皱眉，同样的话题在这个月已经提起了第三遍。虽然比起其他家长，他的父母在这方面已经很宽容了，但果然相关想法一旦产生，就很难再被压下去。  
心中的猜想被印证，他的母亲叹了一声：“你还小的时候，我就在想，这个几乎没有人不喜欢的孩子，会选择和怎样的人在一起，他们的孩子又会是怎样呢？”  
“妈妈……”  
“现在想来，你对谁都好，其实是对谁都没有特别喜欢。”  
吉尔菲艾斯有些无奈地垂眼，虽然很抱歉，但他的母亲说的都是事实。  
“不能再争取一下吗？”  
红发军官摇头:“我实在没对任何人产生过那种心思，从来没有。您如果一定……”  
“我们只是觉得，有人分担让你放松一点。”他的父亲跟着劝他，“军队事务繁忙，但也别把自己逼得太紧，多少还是考虑一下生活的人比较好。”  
明白今天无论如何也躲不过这个问题，最后一点食物落肚后，吉尔菲艾斯将银质刀叉规整地摆回餐盘上，索性不再申辩：“也是，总想着军队的事情确费神，或许我是该转移一下注意力。”  
吉尔菲艾斯起身，为来之不易的假期多安排了一项行程。

（二）  
红发男人来到奥丁的孤儿院，是在第二天的午后。  
“我想要领养一个孩子，您方便让我了解一下他们的情况吗？”

这里的建筑陈旧森冷，湿气从地面升起，粘稠地渗进人肺部，吉尔菲艾斯本来就称不上美妙的心情被陈腐的霉味搅得更沉郁。直到顺着接待人员给我的资料翻到最后一页，一抹金色抓住了他的眼球：“这位是叫……莱因哈特·缪杰尔？”  
单薄的纸页里，照片上的孩子唇红齿白，细密的金发像吸足了初夏的阳光，显出明耀的光彩，白皙秀挺的鼻尖上方，那双眼睛如同冰川，一片沁入人心底的冰蓝透亮。  
——令人过目不忘的孩子。在这些照片中间，就像沙砾堆里闪闪发光的钻石和金箔。只是他的神情过于戒备，丝毫不掩饰的敌意的样子让吉尔菲艾斯想起脱离父母庇护、独自面对危险的幼狮。  
“这孩子……”接待人显得欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”  
“不瞒您说，想领养这孩子的人多得已经快数不清。只是按规定，七岁以上的孩子有自己选择领养人的权力……”  
“那些人都被拒绝了吗？”  
“是的，因为他的态度而被惹怒的领养人也不在少数。莱因哈特性格太尖锐，我们不知道发生过什么冲突，但孤儿院里经常有被他打到头破血流的孩子，我们担心他会给您带来麻烦。”  
“原来，”红发军官点头，示意已经明白了要面对的状况，“如果他不愿被领养，那么我也不会强求。”

 

听到两个成年人的脚步声时，精致俏丽的金发的孩子正坐在书桌前，翻弄着一本起皱的书。因为身高不够，两条交叠在一起的洁白小腿尚且触不了地，只能晃在半空。在阴沉老旧的房间里，孩子似乎是分了神，右手撑在白皙软嫩的脸颊旁，视线却并没有落在拈着的书页上，而是向着仅有的一扇透出清澈碧空的窗户。  
或许又是谁想将他带离这里了。类似的场景已经出现过太多遍，莱因哈特有意不予理睬，驻着浮冰的眼睛原本连余光都不曾瞥过。但高大的身影已经站到了他身后，对方身上隐隐传来焦糖与酒混合的香气，他被带着甜味的诱惑气息勾得心痒，转过身蓦地掀动了浓密的眼睫。

 

映入眼帘的是令人心旌荡漾的宝石红色，对方怡人的碧蓝眼眸让莱因哈特想起小时候见过的、晴朗无风时的海。他探寻着这片海域，而年轻军官面对这样的审视也不躲闪，平静如绸海面清晰地映着他，除了自己的倒影，莱因哈特在这双温柔深邃的眼里，再发现不了别的。  
此前无人能断折的尖锐冰凌，寸寸陷进温暖深厚的海水。  
双向选择的完成，不过在目光交汇之间。

“您是来带我走的吗？”他抬起头，眼神倨傲却烂漫，红发男人的心像被金色的猫儿挠了一下，又在上面开出细羽般柔软的花。  
吉尔菲艾斯躬下身，微笑着向他伸出手：“如果你愿意。”  
白玉般微凉的小手落入了宽厚的掌心。

领养的过程太过顺利，让吉尔菲艾斯一度怀疑那是不是自己的一场梦，可是金发孩子确确实实地来到了他身边。  
或许是戒备得太久，终于认定了一个能让自己放下心来的人，莱因哈特乖巧得让吉尔菲艾斯感到意外。一系列的领养手续完成后，刚落到他臂弯，就已经累得睡着了。  
吉尔菲艾斯将他抱到床上，想离开时莱因哈特却靠了过来，梦呓着拉住了他的衣角。  
“姐姐，不要走……这里好黑……”  
吉尔菲艾斯的眉头跳动了一下。  
“别怕，莱因哈特，”他躺下身来，爱怜地用手抚摸那颗小小的金色脑袋，“爸爸会一直在这里，不需要打扰姐姐。”  
几分钟后，莱因哈特的呼吸重新变得匀净悠长，而吉尔菲艾斯望着他，为接下来的事情做着打算。  
因为离开孤儿院的时候天色已晚，他直接和莱因哈特回了自己在城外的私宅，他得找个时间把莱因哈特带去见他的父母。再就是这个孩子的教育问题，按理说他应该为莱因哈特安排一所学校，方便他交到新朋友，不过……  
家中突然多了个新成员，要准备的东西实在太多，吉尔菲艾斯思索着，渐渐和莱因哈特一起陷入了梦境。

这个问题最后是他亲自询问了莱因哈特的想法之后才解决的。  
“莱因哈特是想和别的孩子一起上学，还是留在家里？”  
“我不要去学校。”莱因哈特甩头，回答得很干脆。  
柔软的鬈发随着他的动作而摆动，在空气中抖开一簇细碎的金粉。  
吉尔菲艾斯耐心地继续引导他：“没有其他朋友，莱因哈特不会觉得孤单吗？”  
“其他人都很讨厌。”金发孩子薄唇微微撅起，眼里漫起一层雾气，“我只要爸爸就够了。”  
“但爸爸平时……也许会很忙。”  
“那我也只想和爸爸在一起。”  
结果他当然不可能再让莱因哈特离开他。  
而父母那边，也终究是明白了他的态度。莱因哈特不算很擅长讨大人欢心的孩子，但也绝对不会让他的父母觉得讨厌。于是催促了小半年的事情，就这么暂时告一段落了。  
不过在领养莱因哈特的时候，吉尔菲艾斯似乎完全忘了考虑一件事。

（三）  
在失去所有血亲后，名叫齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的养父，是莱因哈特唯一愿意依靠的人。  
他被他养在身边，几乎从来没有离开过那座宅子。白天的时候，吉尔菲艾斯请的家教会给他教授文化课程，音乐、绘画、算术、文学，这些莱因哈特都学得很快，原则上不会出错，但老师们却认为他在艺术上只追求技艺的精湛，感情投入有所不足。  
唯一一幅让那些挑剔的老先生们赞不绝口的是他为养父作的画像。画中的吉尔菲艾斯不是惯常穿着银黑色军装、挺立如松的模样，而是着常服阖眼靠在枕上。冰蓝色的月光落在他的半边脸颊，使他的轮廓看起来更加深邃迷人。整个画面中最引人注目的是那头红发，极端细致的笔触几乎让每一根发丝都清晰可辨，而且那片颜色，像火焰，像霜枫，像红玉，又胜过这一切。像用从心头抷出的温热血液点染，一层一层晕出它原本该具有的温度。  
吉尔菲艾斯看到画中的情景时，觉得简直不可思议，因为在他的印象中，他从来都是等莱因哈特睡熟之后才闭的眼。他以为这孩子一向睡的沉，不曾想自己睡眠时的样子会被他记下。而且画的精细度和准确度，绝不是凭一个朦胧的印象就能描绘出来的，莱因哈特要把这副景象完完全全地印在脑海，究竟花了多久？

相比文化课程，莱因哈特在击剑和射击等方面的表现更加优秀。并非他对这类东西更感兴趣，只因为教他这些的是吉尔菲艾斯。  
在指导功课之外，吉尔菲艾斯如果有空闲，会亲自为莱因哈特制作食物。如果没有，他会在回家路上从街边的橱窗里挑选他喜欢的东西，一般是法兰克福皇冠蛋糕。这孩子很嗜甜，红发的养父一方面担心他的牙齿会不会生出蛀虫，但另一方面又在莱因哈特满怀期待的眼神中，忍不住纵容地再多喂给他一点。  
他没有带莱因哈特去见过同事，但其他军官渐渐都发现了什么——吉尔菲艾斯阁下本来带着焦糖和酒香的信息素，不知从什么时候开始混杂着更香甜的新鲜奶油味。在外英武决断的Alpha上将，经常和这种甜腻的东西混在一起，总让人好奇其中的原因，却很少有人能猜到这是因为吉尔菲艾斯领养了一个喜欢奶油蛋糕的孩子。

吉尔菲艾斯自己都没有意识到，这种相处模式会给这个孩子带来怎样的影响。  
他们的生活里不会有第二个能让莱因哈特寄托哪怕一丁点感情的人，实际上他也完全没打算让这个人出现。在莱因哈特拒绝前往学校之后，吉尔菲艾斯就基本断绝了他的社交，再没想过把漂亮的金发孩子暴露在众多的视线之下。  
“想领养这孩子的人多得数不清。”  
那都已经是过去了，莱因哈特现在只是他一个人的孩子。

他为莱因哈特安排好一切，以无微不至的关心去养育和呵护他，莱因哈特也不觉得让养父成为他心中唯一需要的人有什么不对。同样，莱因哈特希望对于吉尔菲艾斯来说，他的生活也只需要自己一个人就够了。  
只是他们的处境从一开始就不对等。  
红发养父有时会忙碌到整天回不了家，莱因哈特没有办法了解他那边的情况，更谈不上有干涉他的权限，只能眼巴巴地等着他回来。虽然吉尔菲艾斯为了表示歉意，通常会带回双倍的蛋糕，但金发孩子的心态，不是仅靠蛋糕就能弥补的。  
最严重的一次是有年圣诞节他去参加酒会，回来后不知怎么莱因哈特一见他靠近就躲。明明两个人之间不该有起冲突的点，莱因哈特却莫名其妙地与他生了一场大气，连甜品都撂下了，半点都不肯碰。  
吉尔菲艾斯琢磨了很久，后来遇到类似的场景才大概猜出来，那天晚上酒会的场面太混杂，他的衣服上沾满了那些别有企图接近他的omega，甚至是其他性别的人的气味。  
再后来，吉尔菲艾斯在社交结束后，第一件事就是清理掉自己身上不属于莱因哈特带来的任何痕迹。

但是被他惯坏了的孩子，仍然对自己的被动感到不满。  
——吉尔菲艾斯那样宠溺和骄纵着他，又怎么能要求莱因哈特不向他期待更多？  
吉尔菲艾斯深爱他，他也理所当然地捧出所有的情热来喜欢他的红发养父，只是这份喜欢，在密不透风的爱护下，早就埋下了变质的种子。

（四）  
莱因哈特今年已经十三岁，吉尔菲艾斯实在后悔没有早点教他，他的某些行为，会令人产生怎样的遐想。  
他的养子拥有比天使更姣美端丽的面容，明明纯白如一张新展的纸，却一举一动都勾得人邪念横生，让他想把这张纸从里到外地染上自己的颜色与气味。  
当他惊恐地认识到自己对莱因哈特有不纯心思的苗头之后，就不再与莱因哈特同房睡，而且也减少了两人肢体接触的频率。但他一手养大的孩子不懂这些，仍想要获得与他亲密无间的权力。看到对方被拒绝后失落的眼神，吉尔菲艾斯心痛不已，却不得不克制住自己的感情。  
他们是养父子，吉尔菲艾斯无数次在心中默念。莱因哈特是他的天使，而他必须阻止自己成为他身边的恶魔。

这样的日子持续了几个月，当吉尔菲艾斯的焦虑即将到达顶点时，军队恰好有了重要任务交与他执行，他几个星期都得留在外面。莱因哈特从来没有和他分离这样久过，为此这次的告别仪式比以往花的时间要更长。

时值仲夏，别墅旁的蔷薇一簇簇装点出艳丽至极的光景，在莱因哈特眼中却也不及养父的红发，让他无数次地目眩神迷。  
黎明的黑暗一点一点被从云层间破出的阳光穿透。晨露落在花间，折射的光彩却像落了泪，已经出落得挺拔优雅的金发孩子站在花丛之下，清朗的声色也被露水打得一片濡湿。  
“爸爸什么时候回来？”  
“很快……时间短的话，一个月内。”  
“不能再短一点吗？”  
“我会尽量的。”红发军官嗓音温厚儒雅，在晨光中面容俊美得如同天神。莱因哈特知道但凡养父对他作了承诺，就一定不是在撒谎，可内心却并没有因此被安慰，反而不知为何更加慌乱起来。  
“莱因哈特……”  
“嗯？”感觉到温暖宽厚的胸膛即将远离自己，他不由得仰起头用眼神祈求。  
“爸爸……”  
“爸爸必须走了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯安抚地拍了拍他的背部，在他光洁的额前印下一吻。莱因哈特在他怀中震颤，他不敢再看他的伤心表情，将怀抱松开后，手背却染上几滴温热的湿意。

 

但越是急于做好的事情，往往遇到的阻碍越多。  
他们足足花了两个半月的时间，才把任务全部完成。期间他甚至遭遇了一次相当危险的袭击，对方似乎是有意针对他而来，层层设陷。经过激烈交战，吉尔菲艾斯的部队成功将敌方精锐的突击队歼灭，身为主帅的他却被伤到了脖颈。好在伤得并没有很深，他往那里缠了绷带，两周后伤口已经愈合结痂，只是落下了面积较大的褐色疤痕。  
吉尔菲艾斯回到别墅的时候，夜色正深沉，缺月高悬如同一柄弯刀，这个点醒着的只有值班的警卫。他思念莱因哈特心切，没有马上回自己房间，而是直接轻手轻脚地来到了莱因哈特的房前。他缓慢转动把手，门开了，莱因哈特却不在房内。  
吉尔菲艾斯紧锁起眉，这个点了，莱因哈特能去哪？  
但警卫们并没有向他报告莱因哈特出门的消息，莱因哈特应该还在别墅里。  
难道……  
他的心脏突然开始狂速跳动，血液冲撞着血管尖锐生疼，他迈动步子大步往回走，推开自己卧室的门——  
莱因哈特……  
那是他永远不可能忘却的景象。  
从窗口透进的只有极稀薄的月色，却足以让他养子凝脂软玉般的肌肤呈现出充斥某种意味的莹润光泽。莱因哈特背对着他，手里似是抱着一片衣物，洁白美好的身子却是寸缕未着。  
他最爱的孩子正双腿半开，跪坐在他的床上。因为没有养父的打理，比分别时稍长一些的发缕已经盖住了小半个脖颈。金色发尾下的脊背光裸，中央有道线条极尽优美的窄沟，从两肩的高度延伸，贯通到下方两团洁白柔软的丘壑间。  
理智告诉吉尔菲艾斯他得赶在自己发疯之前离开这里，身体却无法做出正确的反应。

似乎是感觉到了身后的视线，对方的身子一阵莫名战栗，随即莱因哈特惊惧地转身，但眼底已经融化了一半的冰川更像是淌着的春水，上挑出一片勾人夺魄的媚色。  
“爸爸……”  
这样的神情，让吉尔菲艾斯想起垂在枝头将绽未绽的蔷薇，鲜活而娇嫩，明知道它经不起摧折，仍让人忍不住想捧在手心细细把玩与爱抚。  
“莱因哈特，”他的声线失却了平日的从容沉稳，显出砂质的干涩低哑：“为什么会在这里？”  
莱因哈特还在轻微颤抖着，没有回答，于是他只能操纵着自己的双腿一步步靠近，再以极尽温柔的神色继续询问他：“有什么事情，不能和爸爸说吗？”  
他将一条腿抵在床上，手指触到了养子圆润的肩头。  
“我……”莱因哈特细长莹白的五指紧张地纠在一起，手中攥着的，赫然是他平时常穿的那件贴身的衬衣。  
金发孩子的脸已经红透了，从面颊到耳根都浮现出一层薄粉色，他看着对方精致小巧的耳垂，狠心抑制住想将它含入唇中吮吸舔舐的冲动。  
当他离得更近时，连那胸前的两点幼嫩的乳珠颜色都变得更加艳丽，他甚至不需要直接碰触，气息喷洒在附近时，莱因哈特已经受不了地开始躲闪。  
答案呼之欲出，吉尔菲艾斯反而开始主动让步：“莱因哈特如果不愿意说，那爸爸先去洗漱了。”  
“不要……爸爸，我好难受……”莱因哈特的目光闪烁着，犹豫一瞬后，下定决心般地将覆在上面衬衣拿开，“这里……”  
光洁细腻的两腿间，尚显稚嫩却形状完美的东西并不是像平时一样蛰伏，而是充血挺立着，从前端已经渗出一部分清浅的黏液。  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“大概是从爸爸离开家之后的……第一个星期。”  
也就是说，莱因哈特在他的床上做着这样的事情，可能已经两个多月了。  
“自己有弄出来过吗？”  
“一开始怎么都弄不出来，”莱因哈特的声音越来越低，“但是我发现，如果闻到爸爸身上的气味，就会变得顺利一些……”  
听到这个回答后的吉尔菲艾斯几乎想倒吸一口气，感觉到自己腿间的那根勃发抵在军裤里硬得生疼。莱因哈特没有得到他的回应，委屈得快落下泪来，又急急地补充了两句：“但我有好好注意，没把爸爸的东西弄脏……对不起，爸爸，我以后不会再来了……”  
“没关系，莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯捧住莱因哈特的脸颊，使那双冰蓝的盛着春水的眼睛正面看向自己，“这是很正常的生理现象，直接告诉爸爸，爸爸会帮你的。”  
莱因哈特眼里重拾了一点希望，但想到对方忙碌的工作，又垂下了眼睫：“如果爸爸不在呢？”  
“我会提前为你准备信息素，”吉尔菲艾斯答道，“但那是以后的事情，我们可以先把眼前的问题解决。”  
莱因哈特顺从地点头，放松了身体，任凭吉尔菲艾斯进行处置的样子让他心生爱怜。他将整个拥在怀中，却不是像从前一样只是亲吻额头，而是贴住了他的唇角，引导他将两瓣薄唇打开。  
……我一定是疯了，吉尔菲艾斯心中对这样的自己感到不齿，却无法停止接下来的行动。甜蜜又诱惑的Alpha信息素充满了整个房间，让室内的氛围显得更加暧昧而旖旎。  
虽然已经成长至少年，但莱因哈特的身量和吉尔菲艾斯相比依旧显得娇小，吉尔菲艾斯将他托起来架到自己腿上时，感觉对方轻得像是没有重量。他扯开自己的军服外套，避免那些金属的东西硌疼莱因哈特，军裤也解开，却尽量不让勃发的性器直接抵着养子，因为他害怕自己失去最后一点控制将甚至还没有进行性别分化的莱因哈特给贯穿。莱因哈特还是太小了，容纳不了一个成年Alpha的全部进入。  
原本陷在柔软床褥里的水润双臀现在贴着吉尔菲艾斯的大腿，莱因哈特的肌肤一片柔嫩滑腻，散发着沐浴后的清香。吉尔菲艾斯握住养子的那根，轻轻揉弄，初次被人这样对待，莱因哈特的身体敏感得可怕，只是稍微被碰到，已经止不住地震颤。吉尔菲艾斯轻笑，放松了对莱因哈特的亲吻，让他能够有喘息的机会。从唇齿中溢出的津液在他们之间牵扯出银线，莱因哈特的嘴唇甚至无法顺利地闭拢，因为吉尔菲艾斯手上的动作已经让他不断溢出细细的呻吟。  
吉尔菲艾斯的套弄说不上多有有技巧，但是对付莱因哈特来说已经远远足够。热流向小腹汇集，莱因哈特感到自己的全身都在养父的手中变得又酥又软……而且很痒，他说不上那是一种什么样的痒，只知道自己想被吉尔菲艾斯更加细致地爱抚。下腹，腿间，胸前……每个地方都在告诉他自己对养父的需要。  
第一次的释放来得相当迅速，莱因哈特用手捂住嘴，想将高潮到来时的呻吟遏止住，吉尔菲艾斯却轻轻拨开他的手，让莱因哈特悦耳动听的声色回荡在房间。  
虽然只是被抚慰前面，但这对莱因哈特来说也是前所未有的激烈高潮，身子在他的怀中痉挛不止。而吉尔菲艾斯显然想让他更舒服一些，在莱因哈特前端高潮时不忘去抚那早就挺立起来的乳尖，用拇指指腹带了点力度去揉捻，那两粒朱果实在可爱，又惹得他忍不住以丰满的双唇吮弄。  
从未经历过的快感如同电流鞭打着莱因哈特的身体，原本银铃般清脆的声音化为一片柔媚婉转。  
吐露出的白浊液体染脏了养父的双手和他自己的小腹，但食髓知味的身体似乎更加不知飨足，在吉尔菲艾斯将那些浊液舔去的时候再次硬起。而这次吉尔菲艾斯直接让他平躺在床上，以湿热温暖的口腔将那根尽数吞入。  
“不！啊……不要，爸爸……脏……”  
吉尔菲艾斯以行动表明了对莱因哈特话语的反驳，莱因哈特慌乱地大口喘息着，目光涣散中瞥见养父埋在自己腿间的红发。吉尔菲艾斯像是察觉到他的目光似的抬起眼，被情欲染得暗沉的碧蓝色瞳孔凝视着他，像是要将他整个吞没在那片海域之间。  
粗韧的舌尖拨弄着莱因哈特前端的小孔，逼得他的身体反射性地从床上弹起。莱因哈特形状优美的小腿交叠晃动着，脚尖紧绷起，像在跳一场刀尖上的舞蹈。吉尔菲艾斯吞吸得更加啧啧有声，好像在品尝这世上最为顶级的珍馐。  
实际上，身处吉尔菲艾斯这个位置的人，世间的美味什么美味尝过，但平心而论，他觉得从来没有一样能胜过他的养子。  
他自己的欲望也越来越难以忍耐，但那个在之后随时可以处理，他现在更想看到养子因为他而感到舒服的样子。在几次将从养子身体中榨取的蜜液尽数吞入后，莱因哈特的呻吟变成了放荡却无力的呜咽，像是再也承受不住多一点的快感，可是却仍然没有对养父的行为提出异议。  
如果吉尔菲艾斯想让他这样，那么他就尽全力配合他向他展现这样的自己。况且，他也喜欢的养父平日难得一见的、只有自己一个人才能发掘出来的模样……

身体已经完全不属于自己。莱因哈特舒爽得五趾都蜷缩住，一次次的高潮让那双冰蓝的美目盛满了泪，直到他的前端再也吐露不出一滴多余的液体。  
在他闭眼昏睡之前，吉尔菲艾斯轻柔地吻着他的眼角，莱因哈特用最后一点力气抬手想环住吉尔菲艾斯的脖颈，手指却触碰到一片凹凸不平的皮肤。  
他的养父一直没有将军服的里衣脱掉……  
但此时莱因哈特已经太累，没能深究这个问题意识就陷入了一片黑沉。

 

吉尔菲艾斯牵动了昏睡中的莱因哈特的手，带着它来到自己腿间。少年的一手根本还圈不住他的那根粗大，吉尔菲艾斯扣住了莱因哈特的五指，将它摆弄成半握的姿势。  
现在，他可以解决自己的问题了。  
失去意识后的莱因哈特，不会知道他的身体有多少地方被他养父的东西着了色。


	2. Chapter 2

（五）

莱因哈特睁眼时，已经接近第二日的午间。  
这不是他两个半月里第一次在养父的床上醒来，但不同的是，一整晚累积的疲累令他比往日格外贪睡了几个小时，以至于他无法再在天亮之前掩人耳目地回到自己房间。  
不过现在也没有必要了，他在这里所做的事情，全都被吉尔菲艾斯知道了。想起昨晚的经历，少年面色倏地一红，但顾不得这些，莱因哈特一把掀开新换的被褥，推开门便去寻自己的养父。  
他有一件事情需要确认。

屋外已然是秋意萧瑟，屋内的气氛也在随着深秋的天气一点一点变冷。  
最初发现养父脖颈上那块粗砺不平的皮肤，是在仅有月光的夜晚，意识沉入黑暗前的一秒，他用手指偶然感受到了它。然而真正在白天看到养父将那道狰狞疤痕展现出时，莱因哈特只觉得心脏都被一只手狠狠攥紧。  
——如果伤口再离动脉近一点……  
他不敢想。

“……我早该猜到您为什么会晚回。”  
“只是小伤。”  
吉尔菲艾斯想安抚性地抚摸少年金色的发顶，未曾想莱因哈特会抬起手腕阻挠，力度当然不算大，却让始料未及的他手僵在了半空。  
“对我来说不是，”莱因哈特扬起眉，吉尔菲艾斯第一次得见冰蓝色瞳眸的锐芒刺向自己，“这只是已经藏不住的一处……从小到大，您又有多少伤口是瞒着我，从未让我见过的？”  
“身为军人，在所难免。”  
这个回答显然是在敷衍，养父并不想让他深究这个话题，莱因哈特却像早有预料，冰色眼睛闪动着，最终下定决心般地提出了一个请求。  
“那么如果……我有办法能减少您往后受伤的风险，您会答应我吗？”  
红发军官皱眉：“什么？”  
“明年春天士官学校的考核，我想参加。”莱因哈特深吸一口气：“——我想成为能与您并肩的军人。”

在吉尔菲艾斯教他拿枪、教他格斗时，在吉尔菲艾斯换上整齐笔挺军装与他告别时，在他发现自己无法和养父站在平等的处境、因为养父的工作而感到不安时……这个想法早已萌芽，却因为此次的事件才终于得见天日。  
他受够这样无能为力的日子了。

室内安静得针落可闻。

“你疯了吗？”  
从未想过莱因哈特会主动提出要离开自己的身侧，红发男人眼中显出一种难以置信，但对方锐意刺痛了他，无时不刻不在提醒他所经历的正是现实。  
“我没有，早在……”  
“我不可能让你去。”吉尔菲艾斯打断了他的辩解，“首先，你年龄就不达标，士官学校入学的规定年龄是十五岁，而你才十三。”红发军官语调一顿，碧蓝眼眸闪过一丝意味不明的光：“你甚至还没有进行性别分化。”  
“只要您愿意，没有人会知道我的真实年龄。”莱因哈特直面他反驳道，“而实际上，因为考核成绩特别优秀而被破格录取的，也并不是没有先例。”  
吉尔菲艾斯从未和他提起，但莱因哈特知道他的养父就是其中一个。以并非顶级贵族的出身，在二十几岁的年龄就晋升上将的人，走的又怎么可能是完全中规中矩的路线。  
吉尔菲艾斯仍是摇头:“不管怎样，我不希望你去受这个苦。”  
“那么一连几个月被迫失去您的联系，不知道您会遇到多少‘在所难免’，对我来说就不苦了吗？”几度被拒绝，莱因哈特不自觉抬高了声调：“如果不是我偶然发现，这种被蒙蔽的日子您还打算让我过多久？又一个五年，十年，还是一辈子？”  
“够了，这不是你可以和我谈的问题，”屋内信息素浓度不断爬高，红发军官已经动了怒意：“莱因哈特，你以为自己有几斤几两，凭什么认为我可以放心送你去军校？”  
“凭我是您的养子，是您的学生，关于军人的一切都是您教我的！”越发浓郁的信息素令血液流速不受控制地加快，莱因哈特无端感到一阵焦躁，语调也急促起来：“要么……您辞去军队的职务，要么最好让我别再醒来，否则只要我还有意识，就绝对会与您抗争到底。”  
“——莱因哈特！你在威胁我吗？”  
焦糖和酒的甜香的侵略性在一瞬间爆发，莱因哈特第一次得见平素温和的养父显出生杀予夺的上位者的威势，令人窒息的压迫感袭来，顷刻间几乎让他直接跪倒在地。  
“这样做不是我的本意……”顶级alpha的信息素逼得他双膝发颤，莱因哈特却咬牙在养父面前挺直了腰，“但只有这个问题，我没法向您妥协。”

（六）

事情全乱套了。

是从什么时候开始的？  
对养父的感情超过了正常的界限，是从什么时候开始的？  
是从每个清晨温柔的早安吻、甜得恰到好处的蛋糕、一遍遍耐心的教导里开始变质的，还是从他们相遇时起，一切轨迹早已被铺设好？他顺着时间的河流往前走，回头一看，却发现根本没有别的路途可以通行，导致他“走歪”的每一个脚印都只是必然。  
他也有过完整的家庭，与生父母还有姐姐生活的记忆仍然留存在莱因哈特的脑海，可是从来没有哪位亲人，能像吉尔菲艾斯一样占据他身心全部的感情——爱，敬，渴慕，焦虑……甚至欲望。  
比如此时。  
无由的躁热从身体中涌起，汇集到下腹。而空气中隐隐传来的吉尔菲艾斯信息素的气味，对于他来说更像催情药，从鼻尖钻入，撩拨得他全身都发痒。

身体的情热冲动一日更甚一日，但因为从军的问题，莱因哈特和养父已经冷战了一个星期，他没法向他开口。他的养父看起来温和好说话，在这件事上却意外地顽固，而莱因哈特更是没有丝毫要妥协的想法。  
从他们大吵之后，别墅的守备已经被吉尔菲艾斯戒严。当年选择留在家中的小莱因哈特完全不会想到，他亲口提出的要求，在后来反而成为了束缚，让他无法离开养父的监控半步。  
与现在冷战的情况相比，吉尔菲艾斯刚回来那晚的温情简直就像一场幻梦，可任凭他怎么努力想要忘记，食髓知味的身体已将那日快感的经验保留。尤其这两天，他的欲望多得不正常，难言的部位渴望着再得到一次淋漓尽致的抚慰，莱因哈特自己试过几次，发现无法得到满足后就干脆放弃了这一行为。  
现在他被体内的热意逼得浑身是汗。实在无法忍受，莱因哈特拉开门把，准备去冲一个冷水澡。刚踏出房间，一抬眼，正撞见几日不曾与他谈话的吉尔菲艾斯站在门外。  
真是见鬼的巧合。  
焦糖与酒的香气扑面而来，莱因哈特身子一颤，转头便想逃离现场，然而吉尔菲艾斯早有预料，一把捞住少年纤瘦却柔韧的腰，叫他无从挣脱。  
“你身上怎么这么湿？”吉尔菲艾斯拨开莱因哈特黏在额前的金发。这个孩子现在就像刚从水里捞出来一样，呼吸异常地急促，让人想起被拖拽上岸而濒死的美丽人鱼。  
“只是有点热……”莱因哈特用手去推拒，吉尔菲艾斯却纹丝不动，羞耻心使他的面颊染上薄红的颜色，他祈祷着吉尔菲艾斯深邃的碧蓝眼睛不要再盯住他看，这会让他的身体状况越来越糟糕。  
但吉尔菲艾斯还是发现了他异常的源头，一只宽厚的手顺着他颤抖的腰际摸到前端已经抬头的部分，低哑嗓音从他的耳畔上方传来:“是这里热吗？”  
来自养父的刺激让莱因哈特发出一声轻哼，但很快被他压抑在喉咙。反正瞒不过，莱因哈特索性不再找其他借口:“我自己的事情自己会处理。倒是您，几天不见，您终于想好让我去参加考核了吗？”  
“你还在想着这件事？”这句话明显触犯到了禁忌，吉尔菲艾斯手上不自觉使劲，掐得莱因哈特浑身更软，“就凭你现在的身体？”  
莱因哈特扬眉挑衅道：“我现在的身体怎样……不经过检验怎么知——”双腿突然悬空，几秒后莱因哈特的身体被迫落回柔软的床铺上。直觉告诉他如果现在不采取行动，事情可能很难收场，他支起身子想从旁侧逃离，腰还没有完全离开床面，吉尔菲艾斯高大的身躯已经压了上来。  
“我说的不是这个……”莱因哈特不停在挣扎，吉尔菲艾斯干脆将他两只手摁住固定在头部上方，膝盖抵在他两腿间让它们无法并拢。情热早就将莱因哈特的力气卸了大半，何况他面对的是吉尔菲艾斯，那是他无论从哪方面都难以抗拒的人。  
他很清楚现在不是做这种事的时候，身体却在对吉尔菲艾斯的侵袭作出不恰当的反应。养父双手游走过的地方一片酥麻，甚至包括那晚不曾被抚慰过的后方。情动比上一次更剧烈，前后都充斥着难耐的麻痒，莱因哈特咬紧下唇，不自觉地摩擦身下的床单。  
吉尔菲艾斯扯开他的衣襟，里层的衬衣不出所料已经湿透，隐约显出两只小巧乳尖淡粉的颜色，汗珠将白皙的肉体染得一片晶亮，却又偏不是油腻粘重的质感——莱因哈特无论何时都是洁净的。吉尔菲艾斯甚至觉得他在散发出一种危险又诱人的香气，那是会让他失控的，忍不住在这具身体上施以暴行的气味。  
少年纯白的底裤也因渗出的前液染上湿渍，吉尔菲艾斯勾住它，薄薄的布料与柱身之间拉出了一道黏腻水线。手仍被拘束着，莱因哈特没法阻止也没法遮盖视线，只能羞耻地闭眼，诱人的薄红从脸颊飞到圆润耳垂，很快又蔓延到全身。细腻皮肤如同洁白软滑的绸绢，一片片被点染勾勒，在吉尔菲艾斯面前绽放出满目姣美的春色。  
“睁开眼睛。”红发的男人低声命令道。  
躲闪终归也不是莱因哈特的作风，金色的密羽被掀动，露出底下水光潋滟的苍冰色眼睛。  
外边还是白天，这使吉尔菲艾斯能看清楚莱因哈特身体的每一丝变化。莱因哈特明明就是对他渴望得厉害了，如果他此时给予莱因哈特适宜的抚慰，想必能让他舒爽得落出泪来。  
“不是第一次了，”吉尔菲艾斯伸手抚过他的面皮，“开口就能解决的问题，为什么不让自己好受一点？”  
莱因哈特压抑着喘息：“在您同意让我参加考核之前，我没有心思找您讨论其他任何事。”  
红发上将的眼眸深得不见底:“我说了，这事没有讨论的余地。”  
莱因哈特绞紧秀丽的眉，心头一冷:“那么请您放开我，我现在不想见到您。”  
“明明很想要不是吗？”  
“不用您来管。”莱因哈特坚持道。  
“我是你的父亲。”空气中再次弥漫令人窒息的压迫感，他的再三阻拒让吉尔菲艾斯的耐心程度也不断降低：“我有权利管理你的一切。”  
莱因哈特有几秒的愣神，随即低笑出声:“对，您是我的父亲。可您又把我当什么？一个正常的孩子……又或是一只漂亮的金丝鸟儿？”  
“我想为您分忧，也相信自己有这个能力。而您不顾一切地阻止，是站在父亲的立场，还是根本只愿让我做您豢养在笼中听话的宠物？”

养父的禁锢有了松动，莱因哈特挣开吉尔菲艾斯，眸子里闪着与生俱来的倔强。  
俯视和仰视的视线相交，浅色冰川与涌动暗流的深海碰撞，抛溅而起的浪花在冷气中冻结，坠地碎裂出钻石般令人心颤的凛冽光彩。  
金发少年自身便是一颗至美的钻石，从他看到他的第一眼，便心甘情愿地将自己交予名叫吉尔菲艾斯的男人打磨。而他的养父不曾辜负他的信任，是最优秀的匠人和养育者。  
但世间珍宝，捧在手心也好，束之楼阁也好，终有一天是藏不住的。

房内只余两人或压抑或急促的呼吸。  
红发上将的一双拳攥紧，用力得泛白，复又松开。  
“我可以答应让你去。”  
声音又沉又倦，仿佛作出这个决定，比他之前参加过的任何一场战役都要艰难。  
“前提是在你的性别确定之后。”吉尔菲艾斯深长地叹了一口气，“莱因哈特，你应该明白，有些人天生是不适合成为军人的。”

（七）

两人之间的紧张气氛终于有所缓和，但作为这场斗争的负面影响，他们之间，也再无法回到以前那样毫无芥蒂地相处的时候了。  
参军的问题暂时解决，莱因哈特身上诡异的情潮却一直持续着。  
这也是吉尔菲艾斯为什么会应允莱因哈特的原因之一，他心里存有一丝侥幸——分化之前，部分人会出现一段时间的类似于发情的症状，莱因哈特的症状就很明显，而且越靠近他反应越大。吉尔菲艾斯有理由相信，因为他的信息素而被煽动欲望的养子，极有可能是一个omega。  
若真如此，到时就算他不阻止，莱因哈特到底能不能通过考核，都很难说。  
而因为最直接的矛盾被化解，莱因哈特也不再掩饰对养父的需要。实际上他答应莱因哈特的当天晚上，莱因哈特就来找过他。而最让他敢肯定自己的判断的是，不止前面，莱因哈特的后面对他的接触，也同样有感觉。  
身为一个健全的alpha，吉尔菲艾斯的欲望也必须得到纾解，然而他至今都没有进入过养子的身体——为了不伤到尚在发育中的莱因哈特，更重要的是为了证明他对养子的作为尚在一个父亲被允许的范围内。此前莱因哈特的抗拒与质问深刺入他的心，为此他警戒起来，想固守住最后的底线。  
但莱因哈特在这种隔靴搔痒般的相处中，却渐渐学会了如何用其他地方取悦养父。  
他其实一直很懂事，明白怎样做会让吉尔菲艾斯感到舒心。

房门又一次被敲响，吉尔菲艾斯知道他们会又度过一个相当长的夜晚。金发少年已经彻底习惯了由养父带给他的快乐，但任凭他表现得有多么熟络，神色中写着多么直白的引诱与欲求，在被养父所触碰时，耳垂仍然会不自觉染上一抹动人颜色。  
毕竟只是个十几岁的孩子。  
他早早地被情欲渲染，然而连欲望都是纯净的，与邪秽和风尘毫不相干。  
他们熟练地除去彼此的衣物，雪白绸衫和漆黑外套都胡乱扔在地上，交织在一起。才值初冬，窗外就已漫天飞着白霜，但因为供暖设施的良好和相拥在一起的热度，两人一点不觉得寒冷。  
莱因哈特将身体完全敞开，吉尔菲艾斯也不再向他遮掩自己的伤口。  
之前，当金发孩子第一次见到吉尔菲艾斯完全赤裸的身体时，几乎屏住了呼吸，因为alpha的惊人尺寸，也因为他确实猜对了的，那些布及在养父身上的深深浅浅的疤痕。  
不足以致命，却足够让他感到痛心。  
现在那些伤疤又出现在他面前，莱因哈特忍不住低头伏在养父身侧，细细地舔吻过每一道痕迹，仿佛以为这样就能够把它们抚平抹去。  
可惜的是，吉尔菲艾斯已经很少会吻他的嘴唇，那是让莱因哈特觉得最幸福的一种接触。也许是因为它与生理快感的关系并不是那么密切，他可以认为，这种接触与其他动作相比是特别的。

两人面对面坐在床上，莱因哈特将双腿打开，微微用力勾住吉尔菲艾斯肌肉紧实的腰，跨坐在他腿上。而吉尔菲艾斯垂下眼睛，富有技巧地揉弄着养子的挺立。  
这个角度能很清楚地看到红发男人浓而长的睫毛，莱因哈特想起他与养父同眠的那些日子，吉尔菲艾斯温柔而平静的睡颜被他在心中镌刻了无数遍。但那是很久以前的事情了，久到他再也回不去，只能借着这样的夜色掩护，感受对方带着疏离与克制的碰触。  
可即便如此，两人对彼此的身体也越发熟稔。红发的养父了解莱因哈特身上每一个敏感的点，总是能细致地照顾到那些最能让他最舒服的地方。带茧的指腹间歇性地搔刮过前端的小孔，莱因哈特几度在吉尔菲艾斯手中颤抖，然而养父意欲给予他更绵长持久的快意，在他即将登上云端的那一刻又将动作停下，直到他受不了地抓挠养父的背部，无声地催促他继续进行。  
莱因哈特现在的样子真是迷人极了，冰蓝色眼睛在磨折下蒸腾起一片水雾迷蒙，却又偏偏强忍着，不舍得让那些星点般的泪滴掉落。眼见这幅景象的吉尔菲艾斯两腿之间的勃起更加胀痛，硕物直直地抵上莱因哈特平坦的小腹，温度之高像是要把他烫伤。  
金发少年在养父怀中细细地喘着，片刻后像是会过意，支起身子，张开细长莹白的五指开始去套弄养父的性器。他们有过很多次这样的经历，莱因哈特的动作已不算生疏，但因为对方的尺寸，得加入另一只手才能完整圈住吉尔菲艾斯的勃起。  
——如果这个东西进入身体，或许还会变得更大。想到这里，莱因哈特忍不住头皮发麻，后穴却不知羞耻地涌上一股热意。  
似乎察觉到了他的变化，吉尔菲艾斯体贴地问道：“后边也想要？”  
精致俏丽的面孔一瞬间变得绯红，莱因哈特睫毛扑闪了几下，随即点头。他的秘密，在吉尔菲艾斯面前总是无所遁形的。  
养父借由他分泌的前液进行润滑，手指在他的穴口附近打转，轻轻揉弄了几下后，一个指节径直没入了湿软的甬道。  
带着茧的指腹探索着饥渴的内壁，吉尔菲艾斯熟络地摸索到了能够让莱因哈特发出甜美呻吟的那一处，不像之前那样略显温吞地挑拨逗弄，而是径直以指尖勾划刺戳。  
白皙柔韧的身体绷起，莱因哈特难耐地将头往后仰，背部的弧线如同拉满弦的弓，弯成一个勾人心魄的角度。小巧的乳粒也变得硬挺，粉嫩的颜色吸引着另一人的触碰与品尝。  
“莱因哈特……现在感觉还好吗？”  
“嗯……”  
很舒服，甚至舒服得有些过头，可是又有什么地方远远不够。前后两端都被照拂到，直接而强烈的快感在莱因哈特体内激起电流，却无法找到适合的发泄途径，因为吉尔菲艾斯掌控着他欲望的端口，在他求饶之前，这个红发男人势必不会轻易放过他。  
“再等一会儿吧。”丰厚的唇印上他胸前的凸起，只是单纯地触到，莱因哈特后穴的吮吸已经变得更加贪婪。感到养子对他渴求得更多，吉尔菲艾斯暂缓了对敏感点的攻势，在他略微放松下来时，加入了第二根的手指，看对方的接收反应良好，又尝试着插入了第三根。  
几乎无所阻拦，他的手指都被完整地吞进，莱因哈特的身体软得不成样子，手上的动作也早失了力度，吉尔菲艾斯并不意外这个结果，仍堵塞住莱因哈特的前端，专心地他蹂躏搅动着细嫩的甬道。如果不是莱因哈特坚持要参军的事情，他可能会以为这个孩子会永远像以前那么乖巧，现在莱因哈特得到了自己想要的，也势必要付出一些他希望得到的代价。  
他想听那口齿伶俐的薄唇发出甜美喘息，想看他清澈纯净的眼睛里只映出自己，想让聪慧机敏的头脑再也无法考虑除眼前以外的任何事，至少在此时。  
他是莱因哈特的父亲，他为什么只能做他的父亲呢？明明可以包揽这个孩子长成所需要的全部角色，莱因哈特也应该……  
耳畔传来养子呜咽般的呻吟，吉尔菲艾斯如梦初醒，未来得及有下一步的反应，夹住他的腰的笔直小腿突然收紧，莱因哈特的深处像被打开了某个闸口，花蜜一样的汁液一瞬间打湿了他的手指。  
养子含住他的地方在打战。比起受制的前方，莱因哈特的后穴先体会到了快意积蓄到顶点后释放的滋味。  
如同踩上云端，身上每一个地方都被快感织就的幻境卸去了力气。控制眼泪流出的地方也失却原本的能力，他睁着眼，晶莹剔透的液滴从脸颊滑落又碎在枕间，溅湿了红发军官强撑着冷硬的心尖。  
见莱因哈特实在受不了，吉尔菲艾斯松开手，逼出了金发少年压抑着的叫喊。清澈音色吟叫时有别样的甜腻婉转，在快感中浮沉的莱因哈特如同溺水之人想抓住唯一的浮木，将手指穿入他的红发，随即将体内的精华一股一股吐露。

浊色液体沾满了小腹，回过神后的莱因哈特有些难为情地别开脸，精致的小脸皱在一起，一副与自己置气的模样。  
明明想带给养父同样的快感，但吉尔菲艾斯那根仍坚挺着，自己却先到达了高潮。  
怎么了？吉尔菲艾斯想要发问，但见莱因哈特游离在他胯间的带有赧意的眼神，已经猜到了事情的大概。  
“我来吧。”他拨开莱因哈特酸软的手臂，将两人的性器并在一起，莱因哈特却固执地摇头，从他的胯上起身。  
他敛眉，转而用嘴贴近了养父的硕物。  
“我用这个。”  
他的脸是圣洁的，执着的表情甚至可以称得上是虔诚，似乎完全不知道自己要做的事在别人眼里看来会显得多么淫荡。  
吉尔菲艾斯没来得及拒绝——或者他根本也没有想好要拒绝，蔷薇花瓣一样的薄唇已吻上他的柱身。想要吞入如此的硕物并不容易，莱因哈特只能先努力张口，尝试着将那根东西的头部塞入嘴间。  
他看见莱因哈特将那两片柔软的花瓣打开，粉嫩舌尖碰到了他的前端，不需要莱因哈特有多么高超的技巧，口腔中湿软又温暖的环境已经提供了快感汇集的最好的温床。  
空气中的香味愈发浓郁醇厚，察觉到这一变化，金发少年秀丽的眉毛因此微微上扬，更加卖力地吞入吉尔菲艾斯的巨大。  
然而成年alpha的尺寸实在客观，养父的东西把他的两颊撑到鼓胀，皮肉纤薄的嘴角一阵要被撕裂一样的刺痛和酸麻，生理的不适迫使莱因哈特暂缓了继续行进的计划。现在进入他口中的部分不过才三分之一，莱因哈特已经感觉到了它的可怖，如果想让吉尔菲艾斯的全部没入，他的喉管都会被整个贯穿。  
可偏是这样退出的动作，使原本习惯了被缓慢吞吸的地方感受到了比用手上下套弄更强烈几倍的刺激，吉尔菲艾斯按住莱因哈特的肩头，忍不住发出一声舒爽的喟叹。  
被含入的部分重新暴露在空气中，闪着淫糜的水光。回想起刚才的经历，金发少年的喉头不自觉滚动了一下，但没给犹疑情绪蔓延的机会，莱因哈特鼓起劲再一次发起了进攻。  
反复几次后，像是终于明白了这件事的要领，金色的头颅开始前后摆动，莱因哈特回忆着吉尔菲艾斯为他做这种事的样子，用高温紧致的口腔甬道吸吮着养父的阳物，甚至会试着去直接舔弄最关键的那一处小口。  
头顶传来的呼吸越发粗重，养父的手掌抚上他头颅后方柔顺的金色发丝。这个方法对于吉尔菲艾斯看来也同样奏效，莱因哈特心头一阵小小的得意，在吞吸吉尔菲艾斯的那根时忍不住偷偷抬起眼，想观察对方的表情。  
碧蓝的眼睛同样也在看他。  
像一头跌进了无尽的深海，席卷而来的浪潮从头到脚将他吞没，忘了该进行下一步的动作，莱因哈特只能眼睁睁看吉尔菲艾斯突然挺腰，顶入他口腔最深处的那一块软肉。  
浓腥的液体灌进喉，瞬间便使得金发的少年呛出了泪珠。明白纤细的喉咙已经禁不住更久的摧折，吉尔菲艾斯将那根撤出，没来得及被莱因哈特咽下的精液一部分从尚未闭合的嘴角溢出，一部分直接喷洒在他脸上。  
鬼迷心窍般地，刚得到释放的性器在见到这副光景后又开始变硬。犹豫着是在此处继续，还是帮莱因哈特清理完之后自己再单独解决时，莱因哈特已经自行转过身体，作出趴跪姿势对他发出无声的邀请。

再次硬挺的起来欲望挤进他的两腿间，借着他身上分泌的黏液得以顺利地进出。  
强韧有力的腰胯拍打着他的臀部，少年细嫩滑腻的双腿被磨蹭得发红。莱因哈特被顶得身体不住地往前倾，靠着养父握住他的手才不至于颠簸得太厉害。  
“莱因哈特……”  
“嗯？”少年懵懂地回应，清亮的嗓音带着被情欲磨砺后的沙哑。  
然而他再没有听到更多的应答，就连刚才的那一句呼唤都好像是一场幻觉，吉尔菲艾斯沉默地索取着，一下比一下更用力地撞进他腿间。  
养父的挺动速度越来越快，两人紧贴的肉体拍打出淫靡声响。这个姿势对莱因哈特来说其实并不好受，但他却因为吉尔菲艾斯略显粗暴的动作感到一种心灵上的满足，为此总是配合地晃动腰部，迷恋于养父将理智抛到脑后凶狠地对他进行征伐的感觉。  
一只手抚摩着他嫩薄的嘴唇，伸进他口腔搅出一片透明的津液，莱因哈特不甘示弱地吸咬养父的作乱的手指，腰如愿以偿被扣得更牢。  
不知是不是自己的错觉，莱因哈特感到吉尔菲艾斯的性器正变得更粗大，柱状的东西在他的腿间蛮横地撑开一条缝，他努力想并拢膝盖好将那一根夹得更紧，吉尔菲艾斯动作的幅度却不允许他这样做。宽大的掌心抚过他胸前肿意未消的乳粒，莱因哈特勉强撑住身子的手臂猛地往回收，几乎一头栽倒在柔软的枕间。  
吉尔菲艾斯干脆捞住他，让莱因哈特趴在床上的上半身直立起来，腿间的东西仍不知疲倦地耸动。两人呼出的气体让窗户蒙上一层水雾，床腿被摇晃出嘎吱声响，尽管知道这时没有人会敢守在吉尔菲艾斯的卧房旁边，莱因哈特仍然下意识地紧张起来，带动被养父掌控的前端和暂时无法照顾到的后方涌出细流一样的温热液体。他还在性别未知的成长期，难以想象，这具身体的各种器官发育成熟后，在承接养父的抚慰时又该是一副怎样的光景。  
不知过了多久，莱因哈特感觉自己的身体已经接近麻木，养父的动作才有所减缓。进行最后的几下冲刺后，红发军官翻身抱住他，伴随着一声闷哼，粘稠的精液尽数被喷洒在他挚爱的少年身上。  
与此同时，莱因哈特也在他的带动下达到了顶点。  
室内布满欲望发泄后淫糜的气味，两人相拥着喘息。少年白皙柔韧的身躯紧靠住吉尔菲艾斯的宽厚胸膛，随着呼吸上下起伏。  
冰色的眼睛还带着恍惚，莱因哈特望了一眼腿间，抬起早已软绵的手，将吉尔菲艾斯留在那处的浊液抹去。  
似乎已辨不清指间粘黏的是什么，又似乎闻见了什么香甜的美味，金发少年将手移近脸旁，伸出软嫩的舌头猫儿一样地轻舔着。  
吉尔菲艾斯见不得他这种样子，狠心别开脸，才没有将欲望又一次贯入。

（八）

在一个深冬的清晨，莱因哈特终于迎来了性别的分化。

他身上还留有吉尔菲艾斯的味道。在莱因哈特还未见到他全貌的时候，是这股香醇而醉人的气息吸引了他，从此一个转头，他的人生全部因为那一眼而改变。

而现在，这气息却他坐立难安。血液在体内叫嚣冲撞着，莱因哈特拼命压制住想要破坏什么东西的欲望，双拳深陷进柔软的羽绒枕头。  
近六年来，对于养父的沉迷，尽数化作他从未体会过的暴戾冲动。  
——将这个人的气味从自己的身上抹去。  
狂躁的心跳告诉莱因哈特这是将他从暴戾中解救的唯一正确的做法。  
然而金发少年并没有挪动脚步。编贝般的牙齿死死咬住下唇，被染得一片血红，房内安静得没有一点声息。


	3. 等

平心，定神。  
子弹从枪口射出，本该是十拿九稳的一枪，不知怎么便偏离了角度，弹孔斜斜贴在八环的边界线上。  
开枪的人浑然不顾，只是机械地重复着射击的动作。天地间一片冰雪折射出的辉光，直到扳机扣下时只发出轻微的咔嚓声，莱因哈特才意识到自己又打空了一支枪的弹匣。  
他刚来到靶场的时候，太阳才升起不久，不觉间白亮的光球已经西沉，带了偏黄的色调。  
“莱因哈特大人……”卫兵也一直陪他站在外头，看到莱因哈特被冷风吹得通红的脸和越来越失了准头的枪法，犹豫着要不要违抗小主人的命令，把他劝回屋里去。  
“我不回去。”莱因哈特想也不想地答道，眼眉间出现不耐烦神色，“在爸爸出现之前，我是不会回去的。”  
但他的拒绝没有意义。  
枪支从痉挛的五指间脱出，想躬身去捡，腰已经弯不下来了。  
能撑这么久纯粹是心不在焉带来的奇迹，心神被唤回后，双腿和胳膊的痛麻瞬间窜上来，他整个僵在原地，骨骼像被人从中间敲了个粉碎，又爬过千万只蚂蚁。  
“吉尔菲艾斯阁下从不食言，这一点您应该比我们更清楚才对。”卫兵无奈地将已经没法行动的莱因哈特抱起来，才发现小少年眼圈也红了。  
清亮的液滴蓄在他眼眶里，好像下一秒就会满溢出，却终究没有落下，年轻的卫兵无措地张了张口，最后只发出一声叹息。  
太倔强的孩子反而让人不忍出声安慰。

再睁眼的时候，黑夜已经吞掉了太阳，天幕上或许垂着闪烁的星子，隔着水汽蒙蒙的玻璃却看不清楚。  
莱因哈特艰难地从床上起身，挪动双腿，用手在窗玻璃上抹开一小片。天上确实有星星，但这不是重点，重点是视野所及处的雪都平整干净，没有任何车与人行过的迹象。  
重点是他还要继续等下去。  
莱因哈特讨厌等待，在这样的日子尤其。  
圣诞节在即，养父为他请的家庭教师都告了假，回去陪伴家人，而吉尔菲艾斯自己却因为军中的应酬不得不滞留在外地。这种事情不是第一次发生，今年只是更晚了一些，但莱因哈特永远没法说服自己以平常心对待。  
雪地的一切毫无变化，他却目不转睛地盯着，好像能从那儿盯出一朵花，而花开的时候养父就会带着笑意从风雪中走出，把他收在带着焦糖和酒香的温暖臂弯里。  
他没能等到雪地花开，倦意先涌了上来，干脆往后一倒，仰躺在松软的羊毛地毯上。壁炉的火烧得很旺，额上的细密汗珠让莱因哈特有些心烦，如果是父亲在的话，绝对会把温度控制得恰到好处。  
他心里带着气，随着壁炉的火苗一点点窜高，想着等父亲回来时，一定要让他知道自己有多不满，到后来这怒气一直没有得到回应，他不得不先服了软，愿望也变成了只要父亲今晚能回来就好。  
火焰毕剥地燃着，安静的房间蓦然传来一串不同寻常的声响，莱因哈特脸色一变，赌气般推开门。

仆佣尽职尽责地守在门外，楼下的桌子上果不其然摆着他爱吃的甜点，莱因哈特心里还有些忿忿，但也不好对无辜的人和吃的东西撒气。他正在长身体，等太久确实饿了，只是因为父亲不在，对着什么都觉得兴味索然。  
他挣扎了一下，决定还是尝一点，以免饥饿会制造幻觉，让他作出错误的判断。  
在孤儿院的那段日子久违地被回忆起，他虽然不喜欢靠近其他孩子，却也和他们共处一室听过许多故事。天真的，绮丽的，荒诞的，幼稚的，还有悲伤的。那个死在雪夜中的小女孩曾经赚取过很多孩子的眼泪，最后的火柴光焰里，饥寒交迫的女孩见到了她的祖母，她拥上去，然后被带离了人世。他那时想，如果自己见到了那副景象，或许也会经不住诱惑扑上去，然后一切痛苦和想念就都有了终结。可是后来，吉尔菲艾斯出现了，灰暗的人生从那天起慢慢被上了色，他再也没想过要投向别的怀抱，眷念的心情从未如此迫切。  
在靶场练习射击的时候他脑子里也全是养父的身影。最初吉尔菲艾斯不同意让他学枪，他软磨硬泡才了获得这项权利，而且还是全奥丁枪法最好的人为他授课。吉尔菲艾斯很高，纠正他的姿势时常常会半蹲下来，他侧头就能看到养父专注的蓝色眼睛和英挺的鼻梁。莱因哈特在心里暗暗比较过，希望能拥有像父亲那样硬朗的轮廓线条和高大结实的身材，自己的长相看起来太秀气了，这让他很不满。不过他体质倒是出奇的好，恢复能力很快，否则白天的折腾会让他现在都僵在床上没法动弹。  
神游之间餐叉戳偏了一道，绵软的奶油挂在了唇上，莱因哈特心不在焉地舔着，粉嫩的舌尖轻轻翻卷过，眼珠仍然是对着门口的方向。  
父亲为什么还不回来，他还要等多久？  
他为什么只能等着？  
每次父亲离开前，总告诉他在家要好好听话，他能不能不听话，追上他匆匆往前的背影？  
这个有些叛逆的想法一冒头，莱因哈特差点就要从椅子上跳起来，不管不顾地跑到门外。他不怕迷失方向，吉尔菲艾斯永远在他前头，只怕这样无意义的时间流逝会磨蚀了他的自我。  
——他是吉尔菲艾斯的养子，也是莱因哈特，养子有养子该做的事情，莱因哈特也该有身为莱因哈特的自由。

离想透这件事只差那么一点契机，他却又等了两年，直到一场威胁到养父生命的意外发生，丑陋的疤痕刺破了他最后的天真幻想。而此时莱因哈特还是个相当听话的孩子，吉尔菲艾斯也还守约，无论如何都会在圣诞节之前赶回家。  
墙上的挂钟显示离明天到来还有两个小时，毫无预兆地，莱因哈特的心开始怦怦狂跳，这感觉他太熟悉了，不出一分钟他就能见到吉尔菲艾斯微笑中带着歉意的脸庞。所有疲倦和苦闷一扫而空，取而代之的是过于雀跃导致的慌乱，像近乡情怯的旅人，他兴奋得没法控制自己，在听到从不远处传来的汽车行驶声时，第一反应不是冲上去迎接父亲，而是拔腿往自己房间跑。  
汽车行进速度比他想象中快，而双腿却比平时要软，吉尔菲艾斯进门时他的脚踏正在上楼的扶梯上，也总算是给常常背对他离去的父亲留下了一个印象深刻的背影。  
“莱因哈特？”吉尔菲艾斯的声音像是有些惊讶，却又是欢喜的，这感情如此自然而坦荡，还在别扭的他一时间反而为自己的行为感到羞愧。  
“抱歉来晚了，”吉尔菲艾斯笑道，“但莱因哈特真的不打算迎接一下我吗？”  
他还能怎么办呢？  
金发孩子无声地抹了抹脸，这一刻埋在雪里的花终于开了，春风抹过他心尖，酥酥软软的让他绷不住最后一点恼怒和冷硬。  
他感到吉尔菲艾斯正在靠近，莱因哈特不敢转身，因为眼泪还没有止住，这样显得自己也太软弱了，不符合军人家庭的孩子该有的形象。  
又近了一点。他终于准备好回头，却不知下一步会跨进劫难里。  
焦糖和酒香之外，那缕若隐若现的花香是谁的气息？


End file.
